


The Adventures of Scott and Logan

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: It's going to be wild.A collection of comics and writings, some random one-off comics, and I have a few ongoing ideas that I will post when the pages are ready. One is an illustration of an excellent drabble a friend wrote, another an Indiana Jones style road trip, and last a samurai fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a short trip to crazy land.

            

 

             

 

Oh and this comic is based on this Stargate GIF

When I draw Scott I’ve been using Daniel as a base. And this gif gave me the idea for this. Possibly more attempts at sequential art may follow.

[Going Crazy GiF](https://i.imgur.com/ObylUkh.gifv)


	2. Story 1 - Renegades - Reach Out and Touch Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan knew it was a fool's errand, but he had to try. They needed Summers more than ever out there. Wolverine needed the man to be alive and free. Despite this, Boy Scout Summers had had to gall to give that small sacrificial smile of his to Logan that was too serene, smelled too much like surrender. It felt like a goodbye and Wolverine was not havin’ it. Canon Divergence mid Uncanny (2019) issue 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments much appreciated. I have a few ideas that I've started. You guys let me know which ones you are the most interested in. Some will be AUs, some attempts at canon. Will post fanart and comics as well of course.

 

 

  He died, again and again, a thousand different ways.  Each gasping return a bitter-sweet reunion or a cruel tragic miracle.  Chasing on the heels of that gasping instant, came the first waves of a raging storm of agony.  Sick though it may be, the pain was a comforting familiarity to Wolverine.  Logan almost welcomed the feeling because it reminded him that he was still alive, that he wasn’t too late.  The physical pain also served to distract his mind from worse torments. The fear for the sake of another sinking its claws into him to the quick that works in tandem with the rising tide of guilt flooding Logan’s beleaguered mind.  God damn sanctimonious Summers, always letting his fool heart get in the way of getting his own six out of dodge.

 

  Wolverine, while he wasn't chasing Cyke's shadow, had done some digging.  He had found some leads on a facility down in West Virginia that was treating mutants like lab rats, some of them possibly X-men.  Surprisingly, they had made the drive down there with little hassle. Logan managed to find a few of the guards on a post-work alcoholic recreational. He encouraged one of the low lifes cooperation and took care of the rest.  Or so Wolverine had thought he had the guard intimidated enough.   Turned out the jerk wasn't as cowed as Wolvie had believed him to be. The bastard had made more of a commotion than rooster that senses it's gonna be dinner tonight, completely blowing their cover.  Logan would feel more angry at the guard if his loyalty hadn't been repaid by a spray of hot lead from his own comrades.  Then Scott had made his dramatic entrance and the two had charged through the back door of the hell hole.

 

  They must have known they were coming somehow. Neither of them had exactly been great at keeping their mugs out of view by the media as they should have been.  Maybe resurrection had made them both reckless and rusty.  He should have sniffed out that trap a mile away, but instead, he’d blundered right into that damn magnetic field.  Before Logan knew what had hit him he was prone on his back and screaming as his freaking adamantium skeleton shiftin' from within following the electromagnetic currents tune.  His healing factor didn’t keep him from feeling pain or his save his metal skeleton from bloody magnetism.

 

  Nor did it keep the freaking low lives from playing Cyke’s emotional strings like the pied piper. No amount of Logan clamoring for common sense was going to make Cyclops change course and save himself from being dragged down into the bloody depths with him.  He'd yelled at the man to run, that he’d be fine as long as Scott got his do-gooder ass out of dodge.  Wolvie ate clandestine government torture like it this for breakfast he’d be fine if Summer’s would just get his gorgeous rear to safety.  Logan knew it was a fool's errand, but he had to try. They needed Summers more than ever out there. Wolverine needed the man to be alive and free.  Despite this, Boy Scout Summers had had to gall to give that small sacrificial smile of his to Logan that was too serene, smelled too much like surrender.  It felt like a goodbye and Wolverine was not havin’ it.

 

  When mad quacks were finally finished their sadism session for the day they immobilize and drag Wolverine’s limp body back to his box, drop him like he was a sack of rotten belligerent potatoes, that had personally wronged them.  The one upside was Cyke’s cage was next to his.

 

“Cyke!” Whispered Logan loudly.   He was irrationally relieved when he heard a soft whisper of his name and the sound of shifting as the man carefully made his way to his side.

 

 “Logan is that you?” Said Scott sounding way more uncertain than he should be.

  when he got loose Logan was going to carve those sick  &#@$'s a new one.   He hated the way the restraints magnetic field kept him from being able to release his claws. It made him feel naked, declawed like some helpless domesticated house cat.

 

 “Yes, it’s me Slim who else would it be?” Replied Logan his voice inordinately gruff.  He reached through the stark crisscrossing metal of the cage ignoring the way they bit into his flesh, and the difficulty maneuvering his cuffed hands so he could grab the man’s hand.  Carefully but firmly he laced his fingers with Scott’s own. Through trial and error, Wolverine had found that physical contact was the best way to ground the man. However, it is gettin harder and harder to break Cyke from the trance caused by the thing the bastards kept hooking his fool head up to.  Logan needed to break them out of here yesterday, let alone now, but he’d yet to find a successful opportunity.

 

  Wolvie was beyond being embarrassed about the amount of relief that that coursed through him when those fingers gently stroked hand and carefully squeezed back.  It meant that Cyke was still with him.  The care he took showed that he remembered how sore the restraints made his hands, from the many automatic attempts to his pop his claws straining against the electromagnetic force binding the metal claws within damaging sensitive tissues from the inside.  Just to top it off, the power dampeners are also weakening Wolverine's healing factor and the continual trips to death's door and back Logan, if he was honest, wasn’t feelin’ too hot himself. He’d take any pain if it kept Slim talkin’ though.

 

“Your right theirs no mistaking that smell,” groused Cyclops his humor as dry and deadpan as ever.

 

  With a few grunts caused by his strained muscles, Scott moved closer and grasped Wolvie’s other manacled hand gently.  Logan noticed that for some reason they had foolishly left Cyke’s limbs unrestrained this time. Wolverine looked up into Cyke’s tired but thankfully clear eyes beneath the rose quartz of that terrible modified thing the bastards had attached to him.  Logan was over the moon with relief to see such clarity instead of the dazed distracted confusion the last few times.  The worst was when he been able to reach Scott at all.

 

“I would have you know, that I have been given baths aplenty today” growled Logan with mock indignation.

 

“ Well, at least they aren’t using you as some kind of multiversal remote or simply voyeuristically getting off on nonconsensual acid trips.” Murmmered Cyclops, ”I swear if a white rabbit shows up…”  

 

 Wolverine raised an eyebrow and answering smile was brittle small and Cyke seemed to have trouble maintaining it.  Idiot, thought Logan, even now he’s wasting energy worrying about and trying to console me.

 

“If bunny does show up I’ll make us some yummy dream stew,” said Logan.  Then he noticed Scott was messing with that contraption. “Hey, stop fiddilin’ with that!  We need to get someone who knows what the heck this thing is before we even start messin with it.  You could fry the few brain cells ya got left doin that.”

 

“They have no idea what they are messing with Logan.  We need to escape as soon as possible,” says Cyke seriously.

 

“Hey, bud I was with ya, yesterday, what cockmaney plan do ya got this time?”  Asked wolverine knowingly. 

  Though he'd chew his own liver before confessin, Logan enjoyed watchin the man get into the headspace he needed Cyclop's clever mind do what it did best.  Wolvie loved the way his brow furrowed with concentration as those gears in Scott’s head were churning out crazy plans and schemes.  Man had a plan for everything even what he was havin for breakfast. Logan waited patiently while the man thought and came up with some crazy plan.  What he wasn’t expecting was for Slim to ask how good Wolvie was a meditatin.

 

 **Random Headcanon**  

 Hopefully, this cheers yall up a bit after that dose of angst.

 

 **Scott** : Ok whoever is putting magnets on Logan while he’s in a drunken stupor needs to stop. He is not a refrigerator no matter how much his snores make him sound like one.

 **Kurt** : Awwww….Bummer.

  

 

 


	3. Comic Illustration: Between You And Me It’s Complicated Page 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a comic version of a scogan fic I enjoyed by Cykelops if you like please give the author kudos. Link below. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037636
> 
> This is set during The Search for Wolverine in Logan’s mind in which all his memories have been locked away.
> 
> For more check out my tumblr. https://doctor-rainbowfoxey.tumblr.com/

    

               

   

 

    

 


	4. Xmen West: Big Iron Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xmen West: Big Iron Part 1
> 
> A stranger rides into town and Logan’s life will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 1 of Xmen West is based on the song big Iron by Marty Robbins listen to a version here. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/999RqGZatPs
> 
> Art by me. Many thanks to my betas:
> 
> Lawrofsakarr and Prairiedawn

 

An acoustic guitar strums a dramatic cadence that should inspire feet to tap, but the moonlit night's solemnity stills them. Nothing but the crackling of the campfire can break the silence of the remote desert’s vast expanse under endless skies. With reverent expectation, the listener waits for the story to begin.

Then a deep voice joins the timbre of the instrument like the low rumbling echo of thunder accompanies the staccato a monsoon’s rain. Listen carefully and you can hear the music as the bard begins his tale.

 _”To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day. Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say. No one dared to ask his business. No one dared to make a slip for the stranger there among them had a big_ iron on _his hip_. _A big iron on his hip...”_

 

                                                 **********************************************************

 

“Gah-lee, Fouine, come see,” said the Cajun, Logan’s current source of aggravation. ”Look that beu etalon that just rode in.”

 

 Howlett generally tried to avoid the trouble that followed the Lebeau like stray dogs hounded a sausage vendor.  Despite this Logan turned to look. Through the saloon window, he spied a stranger approaching on a deep wine colored mare of substantial hands and quality.  The rider was a young man, neither hay nor grass and from the cut of his jib, a granger wannabe gunslinger fixin’ to kick up a row.

 

 “It’s ‘Wolverine’ yah fool!” growled Howlett “Aree ya addle-headed or somethin, Lebeau?” That ain’t a stallion, it’s a goddamn mare.”

 

“Who says I was talking about da cheval?” purred Remy.

 

 Howlett realized that the flirtatious man was gazing upon the handsome man, not the rider's steed. Now that Logan took in the visage of him in, he acquired a greater appreciation for the young ranger’s high cheekbones, chiseled jaw and mahogany locks.  

 

  As Wolverine’s animalistically keen eyes continued their study of the young stranger they noted the well-traveled leather great coat, the faded flannel and well worn millinery hat of the Dakota style.   A well-tailored vest between the coat and betwixt the flannel that is dyed a rich burgundy. Upon the vest over the young beating heart beneath, a star shaped ranger badge with a x in the middle gleamed.  The tall lanky frame, abundant with wiry muscle that is full of deceptive dexterity as the ranger deftly dismounted his steed.

 

 Abruptly, as if sensing his gaze, the man raised his head slowly, seeking to avoid telegraphing his intent.  Unerringly he orientates on Logan like a bird of prey locating a competitor or potential meal.

 

 Despite himself, Logan felt a shiver run up his spine as the animal inside clashes and gnaw on the stalwart bars of the cage that it intractably binds it within the confines of Howlett’s mind.  Logan had little doubt at the telemetry of its prerogative. Though the beast was leashed, confined and muzzled; its savage ways were no more foreign to Wolverine than his right hand was to his left. His inner animal, was a base creature that it is, yearned to growl, trembled with excitement at the promise of a worthy adversary to fight and lusted after types of recreation that were scandalously salacious.

 

 When that dark brim raised, it was not sharp but human eyes that revealed themselves to Logan but some sort of strange set of spectacles or perhaps a partial mask.  The glass was a brilliant ruby red and a true treasure that undoubtedly any cultured lady or gentleman of means would itch to get their fingers on.

 

 Howlett’s senses may be deceiving him, but he swore he could see an ethereal glow from within enlightening the glass.  Whatever the light was, it vanished in a blink and the lens no longer pulsed with luminescent life.

 

 Logan reconciled the discordant nature of the phenomenon he witnessed, by concluding that it must have been a trick of the light or perhaps the heat of the midday sun was getting to him.  Despite the soothing balm of materialistic logic, Howlett’s unease lingered like a thirsty tick to clinging to an artery, he may have removed the bulk of it; but the head of the minute hydra held fast and festered.  

 

 With the cover of the oblivious nativity, the stranger turned his back to the beast that claimed the name Logan and the unintentionally acquired vapid audience of voyeurs.  People who toiled in the remote untamed wilderness thirst for news from far flung lands or any exotic curiosity, in the manner of an exhausted reach deprived of a drop of water for days and baked by the middays sun craves the cool mercy of a mountain spring.

 

  After that exchange, Howlett’s inner predatory animal saw the man’s feigned ignorance for the charade that it was. Wolverine studies the man’s broad shoulders and confident stride as he enters the inn across the street no doubt to barter lodging for both man and steed.

 

  Like a prophetic echo, the notion emerged in his mind that destiny has altered its course.  He can even picture her now, fate is picking new wool as her dextrous glittering fingers work with frenetic energy.  In his mind’s eye Howlett could visualize the weft of his tapestry irrevocably changing. Its length lays before him, its span narrow, like a rope bridge with a chasm on each side.  

 

 With a feral grin Logan with a feral grin chewed on his cigar with fervor and dared the universe to try to hem him in.  Any circumstance or person that would try to ride or muzzle him will find that he bucked like a mustang and bit like a mule.

 

                        

 

*********************************

 

 

 **Fouine** \- Mink

 **Estalion** \- stallion

 **Ga Lee** =- astonishment

 **Cheval** \- horse

 **Neither hay nor grass** \- between a boy and a man

 **Blatherskite** \- fool who talks too much

 **Cut of his jib** \- look of a person

 **Granger** \- farmer

 **Kick up a row** \- start trouble

 **Addle headed** \- stupid/ confused

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have the next part up soon. 
> 
> Also if your are interested in marvel slash, and wish to thwart Tumblr censorship I have started a dreamwidth for marvel slash at link below. 
> 
> https://the-marvelous-rainbow.dreamwidth.org/722.html


End file.
